


Crossover?

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A tmnt 2012 and 1987 crossover rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Crossover?

Friday night was one of those dull,ordinary. Nothing exciting for Bluu except visiting the grocery store on her way home after a long day of patrolling the city. She lives in a abandoned subway station not too far from the turtles lair where she uses a wagon for a small house.

Raphael was just clocking in for the night patrol but what he really was looking forward was watching Ital through her window.

Ital was in her apartment and she was in her bedroom getting naked going to take a shower then go to bed.

Somehow 1987 Leo somehow made it into 2012 Leo’s dimension. He didn’t know where his brothers are because he was the only one of them in that dimension.

Bluu turned to her usual route from a corner. She was heading to the manhole gave her a shortcut to her home when some men blocked her. “Going somewhere, sweetheart?,”one of the two snickered. 

This was a surprise that Raph never expected to see. He didn't want to waste this moment and begged that no one would interrupt this moment. 

Ital was walking into her bathroom swaying her hips from side to side.

1987 Leo was walking about in public and decided to search for others like him in this dimension.

“I got nothing,”Bluu spoke in a steady voice,”Even if I did I never give it to the likes you!”  
The two thugs couldn't see her appearance yet since she was in the shadows but then they stepped forward demanding her to give up her 

Now Raph was craving for a closer to her shapes and wet skin. He leapt to the building of Ital’s home then climbed down the fire escape to get a good peak.

Ital turned on the water and she got into her shower and started washing her body.

1987 Leo sensed something or someone needed his help. He saw what was going on and got his swords ready to fight.

Bluu was about to set down her grocery bags to fight when someone cried out and used a flying kick. It was too fast to figure out who it was but she could've sworn she saw blue tails.

“Oh, yea,”He whispered quietly but didn't realise he wasn't talking in his head instead. But no matter. He watched for twenty minutes until her shadow moved elsewhere probably reaching for a towel when suddenly a crash sound came to the other side of the bathroom door. 

Ital got a kunai after wrapping a towel around her and looked in the door trying to see who it was.

1987 Leo beat those punks up in no time at all and he helped her up.  
“Are you ok ma’am?”

Bluu gasped and her eyes lit in awe.  
“Oh! Leo its you!,”Bluu cried. Quickly she rest her bags on the ground and leapt into his arms.  
“Perfect timing! And here, I thought you were watching space heroes again!”

The second noise was a thud but Raph watched as he prepared himself for anything to threaten his Ital. Once she disappeared into the hall that's when he heard her scream. Now Raph had to jump into action and run through the bathroom and into hallway to witness Slash behind Ital.

Ital wasn’t going down without a fight. She was a ninja from another world which no one knew about. She used many taijutsu moves to try to knock him down.

1987 Leo looked at her confused.  
“Uh ma’am I’m sorry but who’re you and what’s space heroes?”

“Huh?,”Bluu blinked. She lets go of him to get a better.  
“H-Hey! Your not Leo!”

“Oww! Woah,babe!,”Slash respond, “ I'm not here to fight!!”  
“Funny way of showing it!,”Raph yelled and charge at him as well but Slash swung him to the wall creating a huge hole in the wall.

“Raph no!!!” Ital screamed. She in fury and in rage clenched her fists as angry tears fell down her cheeks and a white blue chakra appeared around her fists into tigers.  
“Twin tiger fists!” she shouted and charged at him with them.

1987 Leo soon saw 2012 Leo appear and pull her close against him growling at the other Leo.  
“Who’re you?!”

Bluu squeaked in his grasp then furrowed brows with confusion in her eyes as the wandered back and forth.  
“Um, ok. Why am I seeing two Leo's when one is my Leo and the other isn't?”

“Babe, please! I'm sorry!”  
He held out his large hands in surrender for Ital. Raph grunted from the agony on his shell but found his feet and gather himself up.  
“Don't Ital he's dangerous!”  
“I'm not!!,”Slash yelled.

Ital growled at Slash giving him the deathglare.  
“You hurt Raph! That makes you my enemy! Say your prayers!” 

1987 Leo sighed.  
“Apparently I come from another world and there’s more of us than we realized.”

“S-so I get to see two of y-you guys?,”Bluu exclaimed,”I don't know if I'm dreaming or…or...”  
If I ever want to wake up!Bluu thought then faints.

“Ital I don't want to fight you! I'm not dangerous and I can prove it to you because I love you!”  
Raph froze and thought for moment that he was hit by a fright train.

Ital’s glowing chakra infused fists dissipated and she blushed really badly.  
“B-but I don’t know you!”

1987 Leo caught her just in time and asked 2012 Leo where he lived. 

“That don't mean we can't start,toots!”  
He carefully took her tiny hands in his giant hands. Raph was glared at his foe and stormed towards them and pulled Ital at his side. “Dead wrong!,”he growled. 

Bluu limbed in his arms but she was alright.

Ital then realized that she used her ninja abilities right in front of otherworlders. She backed away from them.  
“Y-you didn’t see anything Raph! I-I’m not a ninja!” she lied.

2012 Leo said to follow him and took them to his lair and once they made it there 1987 Leo carefully set Bluu on the couch.

“Don't worry we'll talk later,”he replied.  
“Who are you to tell who she can't love?,”Slash growled.

Bluu whimpered softly. Her face looked peaceful as if she was sleeping.

Ital wedged herself in between them.  
“Whoa no fighting in my apartment and also get out whoever you are!”

2012 Leo and 1987 Leo both stroked her cheeks and kissed her cheeks trying to get her to wake up.

Slash was torn like if it was possible to have your heart ripped from your body.  
The pain was already pasted on his dark face. 

It worked well. The way their beaks brushed at her fuzzy cheeks allowed her eyes to flutter open and gaze around. When she saw to blue clad turtles again she cried,”Oh!”

Ital went over to Raph and then her towel fell down leaving her naked in front of them.

They both smiled at her and they kissed her cheeks once more gripping her inner thighs.

Raph and Slash were stunned. Her beautiful body was enough to trigger what they settled for so long. But as they approached her with hunger in their eyes they shot a nasty glare at each other.

She couldn't help but blush.  
“L-Leos…,”she sighed. 

Ital started to back away from them about to leave from the window.  
“G-guys! Wh-what’re you g-gonna do?”  
She was about to use her byakuringan on them with both of her eyes.

1987 Leo and 2012 Leo then took her shirt off and nibbled both sides of her neck.

They each grabbed both of her arms trying to pull at her. Raph grabbed a cloth and tied it around her face.  
“You don't love her as much as I do!,”Raph said.  
“I give up my life for her!”

“Woah! w-wait what's going on?,”she exclaimed and covered her chest.  
Now that she realize she's not dreaming she was a little nervous from exposing her body. 

“Wh-what! Hey! I can’t see! Let me go!” Ital shouted.

Both Leos then trailed their lips down her neck and now across her shoulders.

“Leo!”  
Two pair eyes what at her and she embarrassed to explain that she meant 2012 Leo.  
“Leo, do you know... this replica of you??”

The two turned off the lights except for in Itals bedroom but made sure the curtains were there to seal their activities before taking Ital to the bed. 

Ital was about to take the cloth off her eyes and she squeaked.

2012 Leo shook his head no and he looked over at him and shrugged not really caring.

Bluu gulped and hugged her chest.

Slash was already nibbling her arm as he sat down with her on his lap. Raph was annoyed at this but didn't want to feel left behind so he did the same. 

Ital tried so hard not to moan and mewl and she didn’t for right now.

Both Leos sucked on her nipples making the pert buds harden.

“AAaaah!,”Bluu cried holding their heads, “Please not so...so fast!”

Raph rubbed her womanhood and Slash rubbed at her thighs.

Ital finally moaned for them shivering.  
“C-can you take this blindfold off of me?!”

The Leos sucked harder as they practically bit the nipples now.

She moan and panted a little and her cheeks scorched. Bluu can feel her panties moistening but her eyes were closed because she was too shy to watch them discover it themselves.

“Promise you won't do anything weird? ,”Raph asked.

Well that hurt Ital right in the heart. She got out of their grasp and ripped it off her eyes.  
“So you think I’m weird Raph huh?! You’re just like everyone else here! I thought you were different!” she sobbed crying running away.

1987 Leo felt her underwear and ripped them off of her while 2012 sucked on her clit fingering her.

Bluu gasped. Her jaw dropped as her eyes widen below her crotch in shock,but quickly her expression changes and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Slash almost strangled Raph if he hadn't leap into a corner.  
“What was I supposed to do? You saw what was happening in her eye. She could be zap both of us !”

Ital leaped out the window and ran across rooftops at ninja speed needing to get away from it all.

1987 Leo fingered her also as he made hickeys on thighs and 2012 Leo delved his tongue inside her.

Slash wasted no time and broke out through the window racing after her. 

Bluu moan loudly. 

Ital then stopped to take a breather. She cried her eyes out.

The Leos rubbed and stroked along her lining with their fingers.

Slash grabbed her and lift her in the air to prevent her from running. 

She bared her teeth to sustain her moans fin getting any louder. 

“You think I’m a freak a monster too don’t you?!” Ital sobbed at him in defeat.

The Leos pulled their fingers and tongue out of her and 1987 Leo got underneath her while 2012 Leo got on top of her. 

Bluu wondered why they stopped as she wiped her brow and look at the two. Then a glimpse of their shaft came to view and she freaked. 

“That's not what he meant,”he answered as he carried her back through the shadow.  
“He thinks you'll hurt him before he gets a chance to show you how he feels!”

“In other words basically you’re both of afraid of me! Then just let me die! Please!”

The Leos entered their shafts in her and did slow gentle thrusts into her.

Her sacred virginity shattered as their members made their way through.  
“O-Ow! I don't like this anymore! I'm scared! Please, I want to go home!”

“Why!? When someone loves you?,”he frowned. 

“I’d rather die than having people being terrified of me and my power! Now let me go!”

The Leos stopped still inside her as they stroked her cheeks calming her down.

“I don't know about Raph but I love you more and vow that would never happen!”

Her tears continue to streak but she already quieted down. Some lips help capture her tears.

Ital looked up at him through tear stained eyes blushing beet red.

The Leos the started to thrust heavily into her once they knew she adjusted to them.

“Aah! A-ah!,”their prey cried. Bluu gripped a hold of 1987 Leo's thighs. 

He hugged Ital close in his arms promising not to let go of her. He brought her back to her apartment but Raph wasn't there in sight. 

Ital sighed with relief and gazed up at Slash snuggling against him.

The Leos then grinded their hips against hers skin slapping against each other.

He kissed at her forehead as he welcome her to her bed which soon became deep kisses on her lips.

Her body rock between them as she squeak through every 

Ital moaned into the kiss as she hesitantly kissed him back.

The Leos growled thrusting harder faster and deeper into her.

“Aah! Leo! L-Leo!,”Bluu moaned. Her hands then rubbed her 2012 beloved's chest. 

Slash kiss and nibble her throat next but was careful not to hurt with his strong jaws. 

Ital started to whimper softly underneath him and she gripped his shell.

The Leos reached her g spot pounding into it as they both grunted from the lust building up.

Slash was going to finish her neck when someone stepped out at the door.  
“Ital,”Raph began.

Her legs shook wildly and her tail swept at the floor back and forth. 

Ital looked over to where he was but then turned her head away from him mad at him.

The Leos both climaxed hard into her spilling their seeds into her as they grunted.

One paw gripped for 1987 Leo's wrist as her legs wrapped around 2012 Leo's hips. Bluu scream then her climax washed out if her than a tidal wave splashing over the two blue clad turtles member.

Raph scratched the back of his head and frown sorrowfully.  
“Ital, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said before. Honest!”

Ital now looked over at him and she cried some more at everything.

Both Leos pulled out of her both panting really heavily as they spooned her in the middle of the both of them. 1987 Leo on her right and 2012 Leo on her left.

“I love you...Leo! I mean both of you Leos!”

Raph hurry to her and kissed her face. Slash allowed it and just rubbed her hips.

Ital hugged them tightly to her crying saying, “please ravish me both of you!”

“We love you too cutie,” 1987 Leo and 2012 Leo both cooed to her and nuzzled her neck.

A smile spread across her face as she tried to hug them at once. 

She was tossed into bed before two dominant beast crawled to her side and nibbled at her tender skin.

Ital started to moan and mewl softly arching her back.

The Leos kissed her cheeks then snuggled against her falling asleep.

She return the kiss on both of their cheeks then closed her eyes to rest.

Slash and Raph traced their tongues down to her chest before suckling her rosy buds.

Ital held their heads close to her chest as she arched her back moaning.

“You are irresistible,Ital~!,”Slash grunts as he suck harshly.  
Raph lathered his tongue around the other defenseless nipple until it hardens.

“And you guys are ahh sexy as fuck ugh!” Ital screamed and mewled out.

Her nipples were well bruised to please the turtles. Their mouths moved for more of her untouched parts.

Ital started to whimper softly and wantonly as she shuddered in lust and in pleasure.

Their hands did some work on her legs and womanhood while their lips raced on the way down with a trail of more hickies tip her wake. 

“Ahh Slash! Raph! God!!! I can’t take it!” Ital groaned out and clenched her sheets.

Her folds greeted their large fingers with juices. Raph stopped to taste as Slash went ahead got more for himself.

Ital moaned and arched her back in delight while she screamed their names again.

Raph decided to make her taste herself when kissing her roughly all over again while Slash massaged her folds with his tongue. 

Ital mewled again into the kiss kissing him back gripping Slash’s shoulders.

They chirped and growled at once but Slash gave her womb vibration that make her legs quake.

Ital groaned loudly practically screaming all over again separating her lips from Raph’s.

It turned them on more. They were desperate to hold back so Slash quickly grabbed her and let beneath while Raph crawled on top of them. 

Ital squeaked and whimpered looking at the both of them blushing beet red.

Their members rose from their sheath and slide at her vagina and anus. The turtle boys groan with pleasure as they reached a tight space. 

Ital screamed in pain as tears began to pour like waterfalls down her cheeks.

Raph and Slash quieted her down with soft words and kisses. They wanted to make love to her like crazy but they didn't want to hurt her.

Ital pretty soon whimpered in pleasure once the pain subsided and she arched her back.

They gave her a few small pushes to test her but distracted her with kisses as kept a slow pace. 

“Faster way faster than that guys!” Ital moaned out scratching their shoulders.

Raph thrusted faster and so did Slash. Pretty soon their rhythm gave out different patterns towards her core. 

Ital elicited some mewls as she shuddered in passion and twitched.

“Ital...Ital,”They grunted. Raph and Slash ‘s breath grew loudly and float like clouds above their head from the steamy sex as they continuing to thrust.

Ital cried out in pleasure saying “I’m so close guys ugh fuck!”

Their hips speed up creating slapping sounds to echo out the whole apartment. They were close too.

Ital then reached her high climaxing all over Raph’s member groaning.

Raph came and Spike finished last. They both splash their seeds inside her. 

Ital moaned out as they did that. She collapsed on Slash’s plastron.

Raph rolled off and Slash turned her so they could sandwich her with cuddles before they sleep. 

Ital cuddled against them and fell asleep as well.

The sheets were thrown in by Raph but the turtles’ strong arms kept her warm and secured.  
“I love you,Ital,”Raph said.  
“I love Ital, “Slash said. 

The next morning Ital was up and was in nothing but an apron as she made breakfast for them.

The Leos woke up and smiled down at her sleeping form.

Bluu's face looked peaceful as she snuggle between them sometimes humming in a soft voice as she dreamt. 

Raph snored quietly than Slash. His snores rumbled through every breath until he rolled off the bed with a bang but still remain sleeping. 

Ital heard a crash and ran into her room to find one of them on the floor.

1987 Leo licked her cheek as 2012 Leo kissed her cheek both rubbing her hips.

Bluu puts her arm around 2012 Leo's hips and tangled her legs around 1987 Leo's leg. She whimpered sleepy then nuzzled into 2012 Leo's chest.

Clumsy Slash continue snoring like nothing happened but of course it woke Raph and rose groggily.

Ital just chuckled at the sight and then walked back into the kitchen to finish up their breakfast.

1987 Leo and 2012 Leo both churred and chirped as they both bit both sides of her neck marking her as theirs.

“Aah!,”she cried cutely before opening her eyes halfway.  
“Y-You guys…!,”Bluu answered softly. 

Now that Raph was awake and could smell her cooking branching out from the kitchen, he got up and followed. He sneakily hugged her from behind.

Ital just squeaked and giggled when that surprised her. She put their food onto plates.

The Leos just smirked sexily at her and then they treated her wounds licking them.

She whine at them squirming and trembling. She managed to say, “Good morning!”

“Smells delicious,”he spoke,”Can't wait to try your cooking babe!”

Ital blushed a light shade of salmon pink and mumbled, “ok thanks Raph.”

The Leos lapped up the blood from the wounds they made and then smiled at her.

Bluu giggled. Her eyes were halfway opening and seal shut sometimes she was able to reach their beaks to kiss. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
“Mm, what time is it?”

Raph kissed her cheek before sitting down.  
Slash’s snore was faint through the hallway but continued on. 

Ital put their plates of food on the table then went to go wake up Slash.

“It’s 9:00 am sweetheart,” both Leos said to her while rubbing and caressing her thighs.

“Hee hee, I should be sharpening my shuriken by now and…”  
Her eyes blinked then she gasped,”My groceries! I lost my groceries!”  
She smacked her palm on her forehead in shame.

Raph ate some as he watched her cute ass swaying with grace in her step.

Ital entered her room and tried to wake Slash up to tell him breakfast was ready.

2012 Leo just smiled at her.  
“Live here with me sweetie. We’ve got plenty of food for you.”

Bluu’s eyes widen with awe. “Huh? Live here? Y-Your family won't mind?”

He stirred in his sleep but his snoring soon cut short as he rose his head and open his eyes at Ital.  
“Morning, Ital,”he said, “Are we having breakfast or dessert first?” He can see her naked.

Ital didn’t say anything she just rubbed his crotch then ran off to the kitchen.

2012 Leo nodded and hugged her tightly to him while 1987 Leo looked sad and upset.

He quickly climb on his feet practically chasing her but even the way he jog would shake the apartment like an earthquake.

Bluu obliged the hug but she caught the other Leo's sadness and had to ask,”What's wrong?”

Ital then sat down and started eating her food.

“Am I not welcomed here? Does this mean I have to leave?” 1987 Leo asked her.

“Of Course, you don't have to leave!,”Bluu respond then turned to hug him and kiss at his nose.  
“I won't force you to leave. Ever!”

Slash accompany Ital and Raph. But the turtle brothers’ eyes rely on more of her body than their plates. 

“Not until after breakfast ok?” Ital said to them with a serious stern look as she continued to eat.

1987 Leo hugged her back and kissed her softly and with passion as he nodded and he then looked at her.

Bluu blushed and used one arm to lure 2012 Leo into a hug.  
“I-I’m in love with you both,”she said. 

“What a tease!,”Raph pouts now on his food. Slash just laughed. 

Ital then finished eating her food and just giggled.

Both Leos said they loved her too as they both hugged her tightly to them.

She wrapped her arms around their heads to kiss on top of their scalps more.

Slash and Raph ate with patience clearing their plates in less than ten minutes. 

Ital then put their dishes in the sink and looked over at them.

Both Leos purred with happiness and in lust as they kissed her face.

She smiled with a blush rising from her cheeks. Her fingers fiddle with one another until both large green hands took them.

Slash was already behind her and quickly swung her in his arms and held her by her waist.

Ital wanted them so badly she was already leaking precum.

1987 Leo got on top of her while 2012 Leo got underneath her and they nibbled her neck.

Slash lift her up and her opening was at reach for his mouth allowing his face to dive in. He leaned against the counter as he slurped without problems of balance.

Bluu closed her eyes and gaped her mouth for air while rubbing at their body parts.

Ital moaned wantonly from Slash doing that to her.

The Leos then nibbled down her shoulders and sucked on her nipples.

She moaned at them loudly. 

His thrusts back and forth twisting through her walls for her nectar. 

Ital came again into Slash’s mouth and wanted them to mark her.

Both Leos then made sure her ribs and her stomach were covered in hickeys.

It tickling tortured her body as she tremble with agony.

Slash set her down and carried her back to her bedroom with Raph following. 

Ital blushed beet red gazing up at them.  
“Pl-please mark my neck and shoulders!”

Both Leos then stuck a finger inside her and thrusted them in and out of her.

Teeth and tongues invaded her skin as Slash and Raph nibble and bite her neck.

At any moment she was about to come and almost crawled away from their hands when they reached her special spot. 

Ital laid down on her back as she moaned and mewled out.

Both Leos went deeper into her as they rubbed and stroked along her lining.

“Leo...Leo…,”Their prey moaned. 

Multiple bite wounds spread throughout her neck and shoulders. Raph and Slash lick the rest of the way down to her breast and wrapped their mouths around each one.

Ital held their heads closer to her chest as she arched her back.

Both Leos took their fingers out of her and entered her vagina.

Her moans became screams.

They growled greedily as they licked her rose buds. 

Ital screamed their names loudly.

The Leos started thrusting really fast and roughly into her.

Once satisfied from teasing her breasts, their mouths raced to her womanhood region then stopped. 

Ital wanted so much and so badly inside her right now she rubbed their crotches.

Both Leos grinded their hips against hers the sound of skin slapping could be heard.

They churred loudly and did so as she wishes but this time dragged her out of the mattress and thrusts into her while standing. 

“Eek! Your going to make me c-cum!,”Bluu cried. 

Ital screamed their names out in pleasure again scratching their shoulders.

They both reached her g spot thrusting harder faster and deeper into her grunting.

Each pump bounced her in the air and grabbed hold of her thighs. 

She scratched both at their shelled backs as she close to the edge. 

Ital arched her back gripping onto their shoulders for support as she whimpered.

Both Leos reached their climaxes and released their seeds in spurts into her.

Bluu released her high and let it melt her in a bliss. She rest between them still catching her breath. 

The grunt her name as they continue to thrust. 

Ital groaned and cried out in pleasure as she shuddered in delight.

Both Leos then pulled out of her panting really heavily and sandwiched her between them.

Bluu hugged at their arms.

Sloshing sounds grew louder as they grinded violently in her womb even juiced all over the floor.

Ital was so close to climaxing again. She moaned their names and shivered.

Both Leos pulled the covers over them and fell asleep dreaming about her.

“Love you both!,”Bluu whispered and kissed both of their heads.

Slash and Raph finally climaxed and stayed stiff with her pressed between until they finished.

Ital finally orgasmed the last time and mewled out as she fell asleep.

Slash pulled away allowing Raph to pull out and place her back on the bed. Both climbed along a snuggled on both sides of her.


End file.
